Justice
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: If there is any justice in the world...you'd be mine.


_If there's any justice in the world, I would be your man, you would be my girl. Ooh yeah.  
If I found you first you know its true, he would be alone I would be with you yeahh._

There she goes, walking down the hallway, beautiful as ever. Her auburn hair flies freely as she strides towards me, but she looks right through me, her face lighting up into a smile when she saw Tom Howard. When they reach, he leans to her, crushing his lips against hers. This sight not only pisses me off, but it makes me physically sick. I just want her to be happy, but I really wanted her to be happy with me. It is not fair.

_When you decide, don't let me down, coz there's nothing to be certain in my life and you've seen a thousand times, there's  
not much justice in the world._

If there's any justice in your heart, you're love really changed, is it in too hard ohh nooo.  
Why don't you remember how it feels, not to give a damn for anyone but me yeahh.

She pulls away from her perfect boyfriend, the man I have come to despise and thoroughly hate! She looks at me, I don't know what it is that I see in her eyes, but it certainly isn't love, maybe hate, but it certainly isn't the compassion I want her to give me. I laugh at myself on the way home to my apartment, laughing because I'm a sad and pathetic man that has a stupid crush on his best friend and partner.

_I can't believe, you'd be deceived, changing memories from true to fantasy. when there's nothing left but tears, and there's  
not much justice in the world._

just because he's wrapped around your finger, don't fool yourself with dreams that might appear oh.  
every time you stop and trust your feelings, the truth is out there somewhere, it's blowing in the wind. oohhh

She's helped me through everything, including my quest for the truth, the truth that lingered around us everywhere we went. The truth whispered to us each night to tell us to keep looking, look where that got us!

I'm home now, and she hasn't left my thoughts but I'm guessing she isn't even having thoughts right now with Mr Lover-man! There's always the odd comment at work about their love making sessions and their sizzling love life, but I cant help but think what if was our wild love making sessions they were talking about, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully; 'Spooky' and 'Ice-Queen'.

"_Did you hear about what happened in the basement last week?" One agent asked an older agent._

"_Oh between old Foxy and Dany?" The older agent replied._

"_I heard they had some wild stuff down there whilst they were supposed to be in a meeting." The agent answered as if they were in the playground gossiping._

"_Well I actually heard they made love on Kersh's desk." Another agent stepped in._

"_Well I heard they actually did it in their own bed." Mulder stepped in, throwing a smirk at the other agents as he walked past._

I sigh, never gonna happen I tell myself. I lie back on the sofa, and feel my eyes beginning to close as the comfort of the plush cushions feather my back.

_when you decide, don't let me down, coz there's nothing to be certain in my life and I've seen a thousand times, there's  
not much justice in the world. nooo_  
_if I should lose a girl you know that there's not much justice in the world._

The serene calmness is broken by a brisk knocking at the door as I get up lazily to answer it, shocked to see my partner, Dana Scully standing there, looking up at me as if apologizing. She lets out a small sob as she walks into my warm and open arms, laying her head on my shoulder as I lazily rub her back, using my other hand to encircle her waist.

"It's ok." I tell her as sobs wrack through her body violently, causing her to shudder.

"I'm so sorry!" she cries but I don't know why she is sorry.

It is at this moment I realise that no matter what comes between us, we'll always end up in each others arms, whether it be because in need of comfort or because there is love needed, for each other, we are always there._  
_  
_if there's any justice in the world.  
if there's any justice in the world.  
you're gonna be my babyyy.  
you're gonna be my babyyy.  
you're gonna be my babyyy._

I think justice is served.

AN: hello, this song is Lemar's song, don't like lemar but thought this song was Perfect. Don't own scully or Mulder, what else is new?

I am suffering from Christmas excitement syndrome at the mo so I am currently working on my first X Files Christmas story.

Anyways, Ta Ta.

Oh and please review! :)


End file.
